minecrafttawfandomcom-20200214-history
Demigods
Demi-gods are the lesser divine beings, emplaced by the God of Creation, Drakortha. These beings have varied, and unique histories, which effect what they do, and how they do it. Origins The Demi-Gods are extreamly powerful beings, that appeared on Orrostar after the Morgothian Games, and after the High Ordinators. They are various aspects of the Creator's world. They oversee various realms, and districts, and do so, all, in the name of Creation. Beware the wrath of these beings. If you refute or deny the beliefs of Creation, or the existance of Drakortha, these beings will hunt you, and they will not be merciful. The Demi-Gods There are currently five known divine Demi-Gods; Marnusk, DreadedVegas, Denshin, NHUBUK, and Hob_Took. Each of these gods have different histories, and reasons for their divinity. Marnusk - The God of Protection Marnusk wasn't always a demi-god, it was only recently that his soul gained it's divine blessings. His soul is ages, upon ages old. Present long enough to experience almost every aspect of this world's history, and creation, always, as a mere mortal. But no longer. Marnusk was present, as always, for the Morgothian games, the sacrifice, and slaughter of almost all men, and Mir in the Ancient Lands. This slaughter, set up by the once God of Light for the evil lord Terth, is where Marnusk not only lost his mortality, but also gained his divine powers. Of course, Marnusk was killed during the games' events, but, as Marnusk's soul made its way to it's intended realm, the God of Light was rewarded, by Terth, his lost powers. Before these powers reached the God of Light, they interceped with Marnusk's soul, infusing them with divine powers from both Terth, and the God of All Creation, Drakortha. When Marnusk's soul was reborn on Orrostar in the Tree of Life, he retained these powers, and with the help of Drakortha and the other demi-gods, unlocked their full potential. After doing so, Drakortha tasked him with protecting the realms between life, death, and rebirth, from Terth's corruption. In order for Drakortha to continue re-birthing the souls of the Men and Mir lost during the games, he requires these realms to be free of corruption. Marnusk takes this responsibility, at great personal risk. In his protection of this realm, he often absorbs the corruption that attempts to take over. As has normally been shown, this corruption is greatly lethal to mortals, and even debilitating to some divine beings. But, due to Marnusk's powers being a mixture of both Terthanian, and Creation, the effects are less pronounced to him. But, even so, this corruption clouds his view on certain subjects, specifically, mortals. On rare occurrences, Marnusk can lash out, and either stop fully protecting the realms, resulting in increased difficulty when it comes to Drakortha's attempts to rebirth Mortals; or, he will make his power known directly, to any mortal whom dares defy him. Only those mortals who properly acknowledge, and give thanks to this being are truly in his favor, and truly safe from any lash. Dreaded Vegas - The Twilight Prince Other known titles include: 'The Guardian of the Mountain - Demigod of Trickery ' Born in Morinidas, he was child of the Captain of the Watch, and hier to a noble house of the Blackheart Clan. He lived inside the mountain for the early stages of his life until the events of the Fall of Morinidas began to take shape. With the events underway, the future Demigod's father took him to the fortress that guarded the enterence into the city. Left there, with the gate shut and his father and the remainder of the Dwarven army inside, DreadedVegas was virtually alone except for a few other dwarves. He grew up in the Fortress with the other surviving Dwarves until the later perished of old age, and harsh conditions. Now, DreadedVegas is the last of the Blackheart Dwarves and watches over the mountain. Being the last of the Dwarves of Orrostar, DreadedVegas wandered the realms, he finally attained Demigodhood for currently unknown reasons. He, himself, doesn't even know. He travelled around Orrostar until he meet his prison, an Ender Eye corrupted by the powers of Terth. The Eye absorbed him and his soul, where he remained as the populations of Orrostar died out. Recently, DreadedVegas was released from his domain by a pirate Orc known as 'Grolac'. Grolac was sent by the God of Creation to go retrieve the Ender Eye and bring it to Rogue's Trail to be placed under the watchful eye of the Ordinators however, the foolish Orc ate the Ender Eye and began a process of transformation. Under emense pain, Grolac slowly had the Armor of DreadedVegas grow out from him to eventually kill him and cause the rebirth of DreadedVegas into the new age. With the Twillight Prince reborn, he once again took up the role of wandering the lands of Orrostar. Spreading rumors, instigating fights, and manipulating the weak for personal gains. However, he still retained the desire to enter the mountain once more and reclaim what was lost of his people. He currently is on a quest to open the gates of Morinidas.